User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Icicle Mirror Lune
Icicle Mirror Lune Skill 'Absolute Zero Lamentation (80% boost to Atk, boosts BB Atk when given, received damage has exceeded certain amount for next turn & hugely boosts Fire and Water elemental damage) 'Burst 'Dysphoria Lum (16 combo , adds Def ignoring effect for 2 turns & boosts Fire, Water elemental damage for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 16 BC) 'Brave Burst Adverse Stiria (20 combo on all foes, adds Def ignoring effect for 2 turns & boosts Fire, Water elemental damage and Spark damage for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 20 BC) Brave Burst Dear Glass Jail (25 combo {e|massive Water attack|1200% damage modifier}} on all foes, boosts BB Atk for 2 turns & boosts Fire, Water elemental damage for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 25 BC) Skill Unsealed Power and Will (Adds BB gauge fill rate boost to BB/SBB for 3 turns & greatly boosts elemental damage) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary More relatives in this batch. More the reason why it’s called Bonded by Blood II. This time, we’re talking about the destructive Lune, whose cousin is Luly. Both are destructive individuals. Yay? Imagine if they were related to Zellha somehow. After all, Zellha loves destroying things, right? Oh wait, she’s a Fallen God. Never mind that. Close call. Leader Skill Score: 8/10 This Leader Skill is rather strange. It’s nice to see the innate 80% Atk boost providing significant damage utility. However, the 100% BB Atk boost is rather disappointing. You need to deal or take 10,000 damage to activate it. Besides, there are other leads that can do a better job than this, such as Zenia who provides a 150% innate BB Atk boost and Avant who provides a combination of damage utility without any requirements or conditions. The 125% elemental damage boost is very nice too, but it’s limited to Fire and Water units, meaning that Fire and Earth enemies are the only enemies that are going to receive more damage compared to other enemies. This is very selective and its usage is rather limited. However, when it comes in handy, this boost will definitely come to use, especially in areas such as Vargas GGC, Lance GGC, Frontier Gate, etc. Also, do note that elemental buffs from units like Shida, Quaid, Ciara, and others won’t work with this elemental damage boost. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Lune's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is much higher than the typical 280% damage modifier that most 7* use. The damage output will be very high thanks to Lune’s high Atk and damage modifier. Lune provides a 75% elemental damage buff, which is rather selective since it is only limited to Fire and Water units. This means that Fire and Earth enemies are the only enemies receiving more damage compared to the other elements. Do note that elemental buffs do not receive any benefits from this elemental damage buff. Units like Shida, Quaid, and Ciara won’t be able to combo well with this buff. It’s still a very good buff to use regardless, especially with the fact that Lune is a Water unit utilizing this buff. Lune also provides an ignore-Def buff to all allies, which is good. This ignores all Def stats and modifications, treating it as 0. It's not a significant damage utility factor, but it's still good to use in case of any major Def buffs that enemies may have to hinder your progress. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Lune's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is much higher than the typical 500% damage modifier that most 7* use. The damage output will be very high thanks to Lune’s high Atk and damage modifier. This is practically the same exact thing as Lune’s BB, but with the addition of a 70% Spark buff. Now, the 70% Spark buff isn’t all too impressive. It’s not close to the meta stage. The best attacking Spark buff is 90% and the best Spark buff overall is 100%. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Lune's UBB utilizes a base 1200% damage modifier, which is much higher than the typical 1000% damage modifier that most 7* use. The damage output will be very high thanks to Lune’s high Atk and damage modifier. Just like Lune’s BB and SBB, this UBB has quite a lot of use, but its full potential is limited and selective. It boosts Fire and Water elemental damage by 400%. Now, this is a very great and significant boost in damage. This means that the damage will become multiplied by 5.5 (50% base + 400% from Lune’s UBB = 450%). Though this UBB has a ton of damage utility, its full usage can only be utilized by Fire and Water units. Lune also boosts BB Atk by 500%, which is the best BB Atk buff in the game currently. This is a tremendous boost to overall damage output, boosting most SBB damage modifiers to be as good as the average UBB damage modifier. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Lune adds a sweet 30% BB fill rate boost to BB/SBB. This is a tremendous help to boosting BB gauge momentum since collecting BC will become much more effective. However, this isn’t the best BB fill rate buff in the game as there is Haile with her 50% BB fill rate buff on her BB. Lune also deals 50% more elemental damage. In this case, fire units will be taking more damage from Lune. This boost is rather limited considering elemental buffs don’t work with it, but it’s a very nice significant bonus nonetheless. Arena Score: 9/10 Lune has a 39 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a very high normal attack Drop Check to use in Arena. Not to mention, her Atk is very high, allowing her to deal great amounts of damage alone. As a lead, Lune is rather interesting. Lune boosts Atk by 80%, which is quite the significant boost in Arena. Additionally, this Atk boost makes it easier to boost BB Atk by 100% since that requires 10,000 points worth of given and taken damage. No units are going to use BB/SBB on the first turn so the wait doesn’t haggle the squad down at all. Though, even without the BB Atk boost, units can still wipe out the opponent’s squad quite easily even with one SBB. Additionally, Lune leads can help Fire and Water teams to deal significantly more damage on their enemies. However, these squads tend to lack diversity since they are limited to just two types. Stats Score: 9/10 Very high HP and Atk. Above-average Def and Rec. Depicts a very offensive powerhouse. In terms of typing, my type preference for Lune is... Anima = Breaker = Guardian > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Overall, not much going on here. Lune only real significant use is in quests that involve a hefty amount of Fire and Water enemies or limitations to squad compositions. There’s also a Frontier Gate quest that limits your squad to only Water units so Lune can shine there. Though, with elemental damage buffs, Zedus can already do a better job at providing them. He provides elemental damage buffs across all elements, unlike Lune who only provides two. Additionally, Zedus has a superior Spark buff of 80% to trump Lune’s use. Nonetheless, Lune is still good, but her use is outclassed by the many other units that are already in the game, mainly Zedus, Avant, etc. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Revelation Book *Occult Treasure & War Demon's Blade *Blades of Ultor & Heavenly Bud *Blighted Seal & Heavenly Bud *Blades of Ultor & Flag Flower *Blighted Seal & Flag Flower Conclusion Total Score: 8.4/10 Oh boy… I probably shouldn’t expect anything less from Luly. Cousin battle! Lune or Luly? Lune! Luly! Comment below on what you think of Lune! How do you use Lune in your squads? Are you excited for Luly’s 7* form? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Obsidian Seraph Zenia *Imperator Zedus *Ardent Dawn Avant *Indigo Soul Iris Category:Blog posts